Video has become an important source for humans to perceive visual information and acquire knowledge (e.g., video lectures, making sandwiches, changing tires, and/or the like). Video content consumes high cognitive band width, and is often slow for a human to digest. To efficiently acquire information from video, it is helpful to provide a description of the video content so that it is easier and faster for humans to understand. This is particularly important given the massive amount of video being produced every day.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have systems and methods for generating dense captions for video.
In the figures, elements having the same designations have the same or similar functions.